pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan Moretti
'Personality' You'd think with her history, she'd be a quiet basketcase. This isn't the case with Jordan. She's loud, brash, and over all a brat. Since the only thing she really had to model off of during her life was movies, she took a liking to the cocky heros you seem in films and tried to copy them as best she could. She's brave, self-assursed, and no matter how many times she's knocked down, she gets back up. She believes in justice, and would never think to hurt or kill an innocent person herself. Well, that's her outwards persona, at least. When it's quiet, or when she's by herself or with someone she trusts, she's far more somber. She speaks rather simply, in a blunt manner, stating things as they are and as if it doesn't affect her. Even things that directly affect her. When something bad happens to her, she just disassociates from herself and pretends like it's nothing more than a movie, like she's just watching the bad guy have an upper hand on the good guy; the good guy'll bounce back when they get some help. Seeing the world in this simplistic view has been the only way she's kept herself sane and alive, it was her way of rationalizing what had happened to her. For a child, she's highly skeptical and untrusting of others, and has a knack of reading others- and if she wants something, she'll persistantly pursue to get it. Surprisingly resilient, she can force herself to bounce back quickly from things. And for some reason- she doesn't even know why- she keeps going. A fantastic actor and liar, all in all. 'History' If prompted, she gives a simple answer; she and her 'brother' moved here to Vyse to see what kind of life they could create on their own. This is a lie. Jordan Moretti, or formally known as Shelia Lovett, was born to a couple in a flourishing, large colony. Her father was a well known politician in the area, and her mother, a socialite. They were pretty well off in terms of wealth. Except.. her father's job caused him to be very busy, and her mother never really cared enough to pay her much mind, so she was left to the care of nannies and bulters and maids. She wasn't to leave the premise, oh no, wouldn't want the young miss to get hurt and then have it fall on their shoulders, was the general concensus of the house workers. Jordan was well taken care of. Even so, emotionally, she was kept at bay. She didn't have anyone her age to play with, during those early years, and no one to really.. look up to. Once she stumbled upon her mother's movie collection (mostly action), though, she had finally found someone to look up to. They were the hero characters she saw on the screen. Once her father came back home more often, however, things started to change. Vases in the hallway were being broken at night. She could hear shouting and plates crashing, and women screaming when she was supposed to be sleeping. Her nannies and maids began to dress more conservatively. It's not like she really saw her father or mother more frequently, even when he was home more often, but she wondered what was causing such strange behavior in the house. She thought it best to just wave off her thoughts, and go back to her movies. One particular night, she overheard two of the maids talking. They talked about his temper, how he'd throw anything in reach, and beat them, whenever his opponent in office tried making a move or if the government tried snooping around what he was doing. They were leaving, they couldn't take this anymore. Young Jordan was in shock. Her dad was.. a bad guy? An evil man who hurt the innocent? That wasn't right! She thought, she had to get more evidence. Maybe they just beat him in a card game or something, and he was mad about it so he beat them EXTRA HARD in the next card game, she thought, as she went to her father's study that night. She went to talk to him. And she's regretted that move ever since. From then on, it was sporadic. Some of the nights were worse than others. He would rarely say anything, except for "Don't you dare cry." some nights. And that was all. Mother wasn't there. Her nannies and maids, they weren't there either. Her father was now revealed to be a bad guy. The only one was a bulter who got her food for her and that was all he did. She was alone, really alone, now. So she engrossed herself deep, deeper into her movies. For a while, it was all she had, just her mother's movies. Until.. one day, she saw a man was waiting in the foyer for her father to come home. She'd seen him come around, pretty much for her whole life, and until then she never really tried to approach him. But she decided then that she would try, she stuck herself out on a limb, maybe.. to not be completely alone. She thought, he may decline. It was worth a shot though, right? After all, he could be her side kick. So she asked the large, intimidating dog man, "Do you want to watch a movie while you wait?" He said yes. Well, more like he didn't have a choice, seeing his boss's daughter asked him and he couldn't really say no. But she didn't know that. So she lead him to her room, and watched one of her favorite action movies. She didn't really care that he was focused or not on the movie, she was just glad to share it with someone else. To have company. From then out, it became a regular thing. At first, she didn't really warm up to him, he was just someone to make things less lonely for her. Jordan didn't even know his name till later. They started talking though as she got older. They watched more movies together, as they became closer. She quickly realized that this man was the first person she could honestly call a friend. Even if he worked with her bad guy of a father, her only friend wasn't really bad. Sometimes, even good guys had to work with a bad guy every once in a while. She accepted that. The truth came out to him one day, a few visits after he first saw her bruises. She told him she wanted to disappear, but she didn't know how. She couldn't do it alone; she might be smart, but she wasn't fit for the outside world. But god, she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to go away so bad; she asked him, more like begged, for his help. And... he said he'd figure out a way for her to disppear from this place. To this day, she isn't actually sure what he did. She was told to wait in a certain hiding spot till he came to get her. She waited for a long time, she wasn't sure how long, considering she dozed off at some point. When he came for her, he told her that they had to change their names, and they weren't ever coming back here. After hearing his chosen name, Andreas Moretti, she decided that she'd take his last name and tak on a name she always liked in front of it- Jordan. When she asked him what would happen now, he only said one word: "Vyse." 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' *Commonly is mistaken as a boy *Dyed her hair and uses contacts *Favorite movie genre is action Category:Palatians